Chapter Summaries
Chapter 75 Summary When Bia snatches her hand away, Prince Mu Yeon grabs it back and kisses it, telling her she will learn to like him. But Bia presses that she only loves Yoo Baek and when she adds that she does not like Mu Yeon at all, his face turns stony. Her attempts to return the Moonlight Sword but fails. Instead, Mu Yeon uses her hands to turn the sword on himself. He says that if she can kill him then she can return to Prince Yoo Baek. She doesn't and adds that he shoud not mistake it for a sign of affection. He smiles and says that if he were her, he would have struck without hesitation if someone tried to take the love he did not offer. Shin Bia is shocked into silence as a smiling Mu Yeon walks away. For a moment, Bia ponders on everything that has happened. Then calls a servant to bring her food, and once she is done, Bia tells the servant to clear the table and leave her to sleep. After the servant leaves, Shin Bia pads the bed and looks around for a place to escape, but she finds the doors locked and the windows heavily guarded and high. With the lake beneath her and the Moonlight Sword still on her person, she attempts to flee through the window. But once she does, she realizes she is lost and a cat startles her into falling off the roof. Beneath her is the Geo Yeo tribe, who are preparing to leave. One of the men threaten the fallen Bia. They are shocked as they watch this unknown woman strike a man and take his horse. Chief Jiamaru orders them to catch her and they chase a frantic Bia until her horse strikes a pedestrian, who protects her daughter from the horse's hooves. The woman can barely breathe and Bia holds her as the daughter looks on, crying out to her mother. “It's my fault," Bia says. You can't die.” Spectators watch as Shin Bia heals the dying woman. Realizing that she will be found out soon, Bia tries to escape but the crowd has already realized who she is and openly praise her. But when she finally turns to leave, the Geo Yeo Tribe is already waiting behind front of her. Chapter 63 Summary The Bia that Yoo Baek pursues stops and begins to flirt with him, but Yoo Baek shoves her away and demands to know her real identity. The Bia laughs and transforms into a Holy Land monster. If Yoo Baek, had kissed her, she says, he would have died a quick death but now she was going to have to make it painful. They fight and though she takes his sword, he uses a mysterious power to retrieve it and quickly defeats her. She begs for mercy and tells him that Bia is a corpse in a Tower just farther ahead. A confused Yoo Baek glances at the Tower and remarks that Bia is alive. The monster is equally confused. “What? Didn't she die when she fell from the cliff? That was when the animal spirit sent her body to the Holy Land.” The monster explains that the atmosphere there preserves her body and keeps it from decomposing. She snidely adds that she will take him there if he doesn't believe her, but a distrustful Yoo Baek cuts off head. Yoo Baek ponders on the contrasts in Shin Bia's actions and personality and eventually, it leads him to visit the Tower anyway. Meanwhile, Baek Ah scolds Bia on keeping in check evil and impolite thoughts. But Bia continues to rude and ultimately falls into the lake below. Baek Ah wraps a bubble about her and suspends Bia the air, imploring her to listen to his words. They are headed to the Tower as well. But just as she yells that Baek Ah did not keep his promise, a person that appears to be the other Bia, rises from the water, declaring that she waited a long time to meet the current Shin Bia. Contribute to Summaries There are over 80 chapters in this 19 volume series. Because of the enormity of the content, detailed summaries will slowly be updated. As always, feel free to contribute. Detailed summaries are expected to have a certain amount of details. Feel free to add to these summaries or create your own. Summaries that are not up to expectations will not be deleted but are subject to revision. Feel free to revise others as well as my own. Volume summaries are a lot more vague and shorter to right. A word equivalent of one chapter summary. Similar standards apply.